Forsaken
by Kriftonucci
Summary: People who get nostalgic about their childhood were obviously never children, oneshot.


Forsaken

By Dead Promises

Song By Korn

Vocals By David Draiman

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking place when Charlie Brown and the rest of the peanuts gang are fifteen to sixteen years of age (about seven years from when they were eight)

" I don't understand, big brother should have been back by know. And if not, he could have called, right?" Sally asked herself as she got up fro her chair she sat on.

Looking around the empty room, Sally wondered whether she'd tell Mom about Charlie Brown's anonymous absence.

That was until she took the time to think about it, there was no need in speculating towards it in spite of the fact she didn't believe a word when he told her.

"_Where are you going big brother?"_

_Charlie Brown just stood there for a few seconds before replying as though trying to think about his answer._

"_Somewhere to leave this grief"_

Sally knew nothing else to do except two things.

She could either assume the improbable which was that Charlie Brown was obviously trying to take some time on his own and try to think about what he had been going through.

Or she'd just accept the likely idea Charlie Brown had run away.

Run away to live on his own and at least try to forget everything he always told himself was a waste of endurance to take.

No other reason could explain why he sat on a rock, fifty yards away from the town he lived in, breathing heavily as though one could nearly say he was claustrophobic.

"I'm at the end of my rope"

**I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last, I see**

It had gone on for too long.

The only thing it occurred to Charlie Brown as of that minute was think profoundly of what he had just gone through.

Almost did he believe he was not running away for a reason.

Being more than far away from one's abode while attempting to wonder why he had done so in the first place was never the best moment to regret.

Yet Charlie Brown remember.

Not just the reason why he had run away, but what had occurred yesterday that gave him the idea in doing so.

"_Gosh, Chuck what the hell's wrong with you? Aren't you going to at least sit next to Linus or something instead of being there all by yourself?"_

"_Lucy, leave me alone! I'm tired of hearing your whine everyday cause of me. You think I care that you care?"_

"_Geez, no wonder you don't have any friends"_

"I have friends", Charlie Brown told himself**  
**

_Or in this case, I **had **one._

Charlie Brown took out what appeared to be a paper heart of valentine's day connotation.

On it had a picture of someone he always seemed to love as he looked long and hard enough at it, releasing a tear at one point.

"Peppermint Patty, why did you have to go?" Charlie Brown said as he hugged the picture believing it was all that was left of her.

Charlie and Patty wouldn't have considered themselves to be going out but were best friends in the process of trying to become more than that one day at a time.

Yet when Patty died of Salmonella when she was twelve, everything had become shallow once more in Charlie Brown's lifestyle.

If every time someone was brought into this world meant a miracle, then every time someone left it meant a damned misfortune.

No one but Charlie Brown could take it as far as to assume he was no longer someone anyone wanted to be with.

It had remained that way since he was eight.

**  
I hear it fading  
I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
We fear them finding  
Always whining  
Take my hand now  
Be alive  
**

Looking at the pathway ahead of him, it became clear to him now why he had gone this far.

Charlie Brown hoped in nothing but to escape the past that had almost managed to destroy his ability to reason.

The past that included everyone who never in retrospect showed any respect to him, no matter how compassionate he was.

Not even Marcie seemed to care.

"_Um, Charlie Brown, don't you want to come inside?"_

"_What for?"_

"_No nothing, I was just asking. See you!"_

Charlie Brown didn't know what to think.

Yet once he arrived at a cabin a distant forest, he knew where he'd start.

From there, he could start again, while annihilating all the memories that gave him the disconsolation he would never be able to regurgitate.

Even if it meant taking care of the ones who caused them.

**  
You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone  
**

Twenty years later…

"Daddy, I'm going for a walk in the woods." Said Caitlin.

Caitlin Van Pelt, twelve year old daughter of Linus Van Pelt.

"Okay, but don't go TOO far, remember what they said in the news" Linus replied, who's voice had altered beyond his stature.

Once that was said, Caitlin headed off, and ran towards the forest.

While doing so, she couldn't help but remember what his father had told her about the news.

Manyc children have dropped down gone missing somewhere in the nearby forest of Caitlin's home.

Yet thanks to the many miles it stretched, no one was ever able to investigate in order to find the children gone missing.

But according to what locals have been able to find this passed week, at least they were not able to find any alive.

Just three years ago, police never found the body of Caitlin's nine year old cousin, Richard.

Caitlin never knew about this since Linus never told her in order to spare her the sadness.

He should have taken that as a mistake instead of feeling no shame about lying to her that he was still missing, yet they were going to find him eventually.

Even hope had its share of duplicity.

**  
I'm over it  
Why can't we be together  
Erase it  
Sleeping so long  
Taking up the mass  
At last, I see**

Caitlin did not know what to do once she had made it almost too deep into the woods.

At first turning back became her second option as the goose bumps began growing on her.

The loneliness was not the single reason, yet her sole idea after looking throughout the forest itself.

It was either find her way back, or get lost within the burden of something coming into appearance.

Caitlin could not take the tension from mere suspense her mind was engulfing through countless images of possible risks she is going through as of that moment.

Caitlin was on the verge of having her fear get the best of her.

Which could have happened, had she not felt relieved from spotting a cabin beyond a few yards away from the woods.

"Hope!" Caitlin screams and begins running towards the cabin.

Caitlin's excitement was enough to distract her as she fortuitously tripped on a tree branch.

Not enough for all her body to fall down, yet just sufficient for her to look at the ground.

What stopped her from continuing was a raggedy notebook camouflaged by the dirt it lay on.**  
**

Caitlin did nothing more than pick up book and rub some of the dirt out in order to properly distinguish if it had belonged to someone.

Indeed it had the name written on it, yet to Caitlin's surprise, it was the last person she'd expect as she uttered the name out loud as though she expected someone to listen.

"Richard?"

**  
My fear is fading  
I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You fear them finding  
Always winding  
Take my hand now  
Be alive  
**

As of now, Caitlin felt something new.

Something that although opened her mind from that instance to a vague possibility, still gave her the chance to resume running towards the cabin.

Eventually, she made it to the door.

Upon opening it, she saw what one would usually expect from an abandoned cabin.

One difference she spotted though that nearly horrified her was what she assumed to be the body of someone supposedly dead covered in a blanket.

Despite the immense trepidation, Caitlin could not help but get near it.

Near enough to see there was an envelope with the front title "To Whoever Comes"

"Well, I guess that includes me" Caitlin said, as she tried to willingly take hold of the envelope.

Once she tore it open, Caitlin took hold of the note she noticed was written in dripping red ink she almost suspected to be blood.

"Well, lets take a look" Said Caitlin to herself as she began reading.

"Esteemed local authorities, once again, I have finished my work on which took no effort to accomplish as I merely had remained you the leftovers before I succeeding through exiting. Since it is only fair to let you al know why I did this, I'll make this short and simple as I have no time to go through further detail. Once again, I have been capable of forgiving those who have mentally scarred me from childhood encounters. Now my road has finished with being able to annihilate with ease the child of Lucy Van Pelt. Had it not been for his unsteady awareness he would have ended up through this likewise. Hopefully, there will be no hard feelings as it was a simple act of redemption. May everything go well with you.

-CB"

Caitlin had finished reading.

From what she just took in, she just stood there.

Somehow, the name of Lucy Van Pelt seemed to grab her attention.

It took her a few seconds by squinting her eyes as she took the time to think about it thoroughly.

Once she was finished, her eyes opened in a wide sense that symbolized either a feeling of sudden realization, or extreme horror.

They became both as the phrase echoed in her mind while she slowly turned her head to face the body on the bed:

_The child of Lucy Van Pelt_

_The child of Lucy Van Pelt_

_THE CHILD OF LUCY VAN PELT_

Caitlin removed the blanket.

From there on she could no longer be convinced from what only her eyes gave to her as information although they were functioning properly.

A despondent cry roamed throughout the woods, enough to provoke a few birds.

"RICHARD!!!"

**  
You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone**

**----------------------------------------------**

**That's all, yeah, I sort of missed writing Peanuts fan fiction, so I decided to give it another try. For anyone who's here, thanks for reading! Don't own what Charles M. Schultz, Jon or David does!  
**


End file.
